


Lessons

by Jathis



Series: Stories of Drow [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Discipline, Gags, Gen, Master/Slave, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when Ulrich needs to shorten the leashes for others...he uses force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short series with my characters and the characters of my friend Redro who you can find here on Tumblr: http://1veryskepticalgecko.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ulrich belongs to her
> 
> Macklin belongs to me

“This is the reason why I've never brought a surface Elf into my home. You. All. Have. Such. Big. Mouths!” At this last sentence Ulrich whirled around, ending each word with a sharp blow from his whip, the snakes lashing out and sinking their fangs into unprotected flesh with every swing of his arm. Their fangs drew blood immediately, tearing and ripping at the flesh as they yanked back, only to be brought back down again.  
  
Ulrich's mother Gertrude had returned Drake and Macklin with no injuries and stories about how many enemy Drow the pair had been able to kill by themselves. She had conveniently left out how many times she herself had fucked the two while they were away but Ulrich knowing his mother was certain she had done it anyway. The Half-Orc Drake was allowed to rest in his room and the Forest Elf Macklin was led away into a room Ulrich used very rarely, saving it for special occasions like this.  
  
The Forest Elf was forced down onto his knees. His arms were then spread out wide, chained to a strong wooden beam that was pressed against his back, forcing him to sit up straight and leaving his body open for abuse and with no way to protect himself from the Drow's whip. A tight leather muzzle was pressed against his mouth, keeping his screams of pain down to avoid Alfons hearing and trying to interfere with Macklin's punishment.  
  
Ulrich smiled to himself as he looked over the bleeding wounds the snakes had left behind, idly holding up his whip to let them offer him small kisses on his own face. “Only those who identify as female are supposed to be able to use one of these,” he explained to Macklin, gesturing to the weapon. “Do you know how many favors and sacrifices it took for Lloth to finally see the chaos and disorder She would cause by allowing someone who identified as male use one?”  
  
Macklin glared at the Drow in turn and grunted as he angrily pulled on his restraints, unable to do anything but make the ropes bite further into his wrists in answer. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and his body throbbed in pain from the bites of the snakes from the whip. He clenched his hands into trembling fists when he saw Ulrich raise his whip again, bracing himself for another assault.  
  
Ulrich swung his whip sideways this time, smiling to himself as one of his snakes lashed out at Macklin's face, dragging its fangs across his cheek before being pulled back, blood lazily falling down his cheek. “Alfons is a gift from my mother,” Ulrich said, taking a moment to check the wound before standing back. “After I was born she took two of her favorite slaves and bred them together. It took a few years but they finally obeyed her properly and Alfons was born. He belongs to me and no one else.”  
  
He jabbed the whip in Macklin's face, the snakes rising up and hissing dangerously in his face, tongues flicking in and out as they opened their mouths, fangs dripping with weak venom. “You will stop speaking of the surface and what it is like up there. Alfons was born here and whenever I command it he will die here. That is how it works! You will not continue to fill his head with pretty little pictures of grass and blue skies! He doesn't need them!”  
  
Ulrich brought the whip down sharply across Macklin's chest and then his stomach, watching as he arched his back and screamed against his muzzle again. “Do I make myself clear? Because I am more than willing to rip your heart out if I have to. Alfons will be sad for a few days but I'll just command him to get over it...and he will. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
Macklin glared at him hatefully and Ulrich lashed out again from the other side, covering the Forest Elf's chest and stomach with crossing wounds now. “Do I make myself clear?!” He watched as Macklin slowly nodded his head and he smiled, slipping his whip in his belt, allowing the snakes to turn back into simple leather straps. “You will sleep in here tonight,” he said, “I hope that this little lesson will not need to be repeated, hm? I don't like repeating myself.” With that he placed a hood over Macklin's head, blinding him to everything around him before taking his leave, locking the door behind him to ensure Alfons would not find him in this state.


End file.
